The Nightmare
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Sequel to 'Horror movies on the Tardis' She shouldn't have watched that movie....


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any characters in any way….shame

**Summary: **She shouldn't have watched that movie….

**A/N: **Here is the sequel to 'Horror movies on the Tardis', I recommend you read that first. Its only a one shot and it's a bit short.

Italics dream

The Doctor lay there with Rose in his arms, not wanting to go to sleep because he was enjoying her company too much. He watched her, she looked so peaceful, smiling slightly in her sleep and one arm draped over his chest. His arms were wrapped securely around her, protecting her. Not that there was anything to protect her from in the Tardis, but he still felt it was his duty to protect her and he would do it even if it cost him a life. He watched as her smile turned into a slight frown and she murmured something incomprehensible, pressing herself a little more tightly to his body. He tightened his hold on her and wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Rose woke up to find herself tied to a chair in a gloomy room. There was something heavy around her neck so she looked in the mirror opposite her. Around her neck was a metal device, with lots of sharp blades pointing at her neck. All of a sudden, the television at the far end of the room buzzed on and a man with a strange mask on appeared on the screen._

"_Hello Rose" he said "I wanna play a game"_

_Rose stared, horrified at the screen, she brought a hand up to the device, only to draw it away again sharply. She looked at her hand, it was covered in her own blood and there were deep cuts all over her hand. She gasped in pain and turned her attention back to the psycho on the screen._

"_The device around your neck will activate in 2 minutes starting when this video finishes" Rose panicked when he said this; if the device activated, it would take her head clean off. "However, if you can untie yourself from the chair, and find the key, somewhere in this room then you will live. 2 minutes" Rose suddenly heard a ticking noise as the video ended and the television switched itself off. She wriggled in her chair for a moment before realising the knot was only loose around her wrists. She pulled her wrists out of the knots and tugged at the ones on her feet, they were tighter so it took her a few seconds to do each one. She finally pulled free and stood up, now all she had to do was find the key. She looked to her left for the first time and nearly cried out in astonishment. There was the Doctor, lying there as though dead. She ran over to him, perhaps the key was hidden on him somewhere. She shook him gently._

"_Doctor?" He didn't move, so she assumed he was unconscious. She searched in his pockets for what might be a key. She felt something round and pulled it out. It was a stopwatch, counting down and she only had 40 seconds left. She panicked and dropped the stopwatch on the floor beside her, rummaging in his pockets once more._

"_God just how big are these pockets?" she thought to herself desperately as she frantically tried to find a key shaped object. What Rose didn't know was that the key was hanging from the roof behind the chair._

The Doctor continued to watch as Rose squirmed a little in his arms. She had moaned a couple of times and he had even heard her speak his name. He wondered if she was actually having a nightmare from the film and he knew all along it wouldn't help her sleep. He kissed her forehead and squeezed his arms around her, just to give her a bit of reassurance in her dream. He looked at her fondly, knowing he should get some sleep but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She meant everything to him and he would fight to the death for her. It would break his hearts if he lost her or if she wanted to leave. She moaned slightly in her sleep again and her frown deepened.

_Rose looked back at the stopwatch. 10 seconds. She was really panicking now._

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_She looked frantically around the room, she looked everywhere but up at the ceiling, which was the probably the biggest mistake she had ever made._

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_Rose stood in the middle of the room feeling completely helpless, she knew that the sicko who had put her here was probably have a right laugh out of this_

_3…_

_She thought of the Doctor and what he was going to wake up and find. Her dead body with her head a few inches away. She loved him and she had never told him._

_2…_

_All of the adventures she had been on with him, all of the things she had seen. She thought of her mum and Mickey and she had never split up with him properly, she always went swanning off with the Doctor and left him behind._

_1…_

_She looked up and saw the key, her heart nearly burst with joy at seeing it but the stopwatch buzzed and she looked down in panic at it. All too soon she heard something click and she felt something sharp pierce her neck._

Rose woke up with a start, knocking the Doctor's arms from around her as she sat up suddenly. She felt the Doctor sit up beside her and she burst into tears. He pulled her into an embrace and she held him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Bad dream?" he asked her softly and he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Nightmare" she mumbled between sobs. He held her tighter as she cried onto his shoulder, her tears soaking through his pyjama top.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly. Again, she nodded and proceeded to tell him the nightmare, still in a tight embrace. She told him about the device around her neck, the man on the television and seeing him unconscious on the floor. The Doctor was saddened by this, knowing he couldn't help her in her dream but he continued to listen.

"And at the last second I looked up and saw the key hanging there right in front of me, but the device activated and that's when I woke up" she had stopped crying now, finding comfort in the Doctor's arms. He rocked her gently from side to side and she looked at the clock over his shoulder. 3 am. She sighed and yawned at the same time (If that's possible) and put her head on the Doctor's chest. He lay back down, taking Rose with him, knowing she would be probably be moody when she woke back up but he didn't care. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight as she fell back to sleep in his arms. He made a mental note in his head as he too fell asleep to never let her watch another horror movie.

**God, I suck at endings, what did you think?**


End file.
